Alice and Zombieland: After book 3
by AliInZombieLand
Summary: Alice's adventures with Cole McHottie continue in a thrilling and romantic after story.


This would be the fifth time he asked. In the past week five time! And the week before that? Seven. Once a day. I don't know why I won't say yes, but I guess I kind of do. Our jobs aren't done. There are still a lot of zombies out there and it seems that someone new has taken over Anima and they are much worse than the old owner. We have already lost two of our transfers, John and Robby. Because I was deep in thought I didn't see Cole come come in the room, suddenly he was in front of me waving his hands in front of my eyes.  
>"Hello! Earth to Ali!," he said and continued when my train of thought had crashed because of surprise. I focused of him now. Oh Cole, he was so good looking. Like a God. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was glistening with sweat, "Are you ready to go to the gym Ali-gator?"<br>I answered after looking his shirtless body over. After looking at my name tattooed across his chest and his nipple ring that always seemed to excite me. "Yeah, I'm just about ready I just need to put my hair up." I stood up and he strode toward me. When he got to me he pressed his body against mine. Even after my first time with him and seeing _all_ of him I'm still amazed with how fit he is with all of his hard muscle. I rubbed my hand up and down his stomach then he pushed me onto the bed. We started to kiss, more like devour each other, then he stopped. I raised my head to look at him in a questioning manner.  
>"Alice, you know I love you and that I always will and I would like to ask you, <strong><em>again<em>**," then he sat me up on his lap still taking while I traced my name on his chest, "Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the case. It was a beautiful ring, very shiny, silver not gold. God, he knew me so well. I sat on his lap quiet for a moment before answering.  
>"I don't know Cole. I love you, I really do! I just don't know if I ready for that especially with Anima back in business I don't think we have time." I replied with a little bit of sympathy in my voice. He looked a little sad and I felt last weeks sadness rush back into mind. "I have an idea," I said, "let's do a short and simple wedding at the court house, just the two of us." His face lit up like the sun.<br>"Really?" he asked and I smiled. "Really really?!"  
>"Really really!" I replied with excitement.<br>Without either of us noticing, Frosty had made his way into the room. He was still depressed over my kitty-Kat's death. It has been about a year now and she has only come to visit, as a witness of course, a few times. He still hasn't accepted that she is gone for good and is keeping her body in Ankh's basement in a special freezer in case we find a way to put her soul back in her body. Everyone is helping him as much as possible but it has only helped a tiny bit and by a tiny bit I mean he is only asking that I use my memory wiping power one a week instead of every day. It's progress...  
>"You guys done being gross yet?" he asked and glared at my dresser where I had a picture of Kat and I. She is flipping him off in the back of the photo and he has asked me to take it down several times but it is in me and Cole's room and I will leave it up if I want. Oh, did I mention me and Cole McHottie share a room now? Well we do. Some people, Mr. Ankh, Mr. Holland, and Nana, were apposed to it at first and it took quite a bit of convincing but we finally got them to agree. Back to Frosty standing at the door.<br>"Are you guys gonna come down to the gym or are you going to do it all day?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Cole looked at me with a seductive gaze, or maybe not... All of his gazes are seductive.  
>"We were just about to head down." I answered quickly and got off Cole. He frowned at me and tried to pull me back down but I resisted and kept standing. He gave up after about 20 seconds and got up to follow me and Frosty to the gym. When I got to the door, Frosty already out the room and heading down the stairs, he grabbed me and shut the door. He turned me around so I was facing him and, oh dear lord I think I may have jumped on him. We backed up to the bed and he sat me down still kissing me. Right when he reached for the hem of my shirt Nana came in and interrupted the moment. It seems we can't get any fricking time alone since we moved into the room together!<br>"Frosty said to come get you to go to the gym," she said sternly, "Now what is this I'm walking in on?"Cole sat on the bed next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He also gave a look that says we needed to talk to Nana and me and him had this conversation before and I refused to talk to Nana about sex. He was about to start the conversation and we both knew it.  
>"So Nana," he started and I put both my hands over my face to hide it, "I know that this is and awkward conversation, mostly for Ali, but I think we need to have it." Nana nodded and she knew where this was going but didn't stop it. Cole continued "I think it would be smart for Ali to go on birth control." Nana gave me a look as to confirm that I was on board with this. I nodded to let her know that me and him had talked about this before and I agree then I let her say what she had to.<br>"I think that is a good idea. I wouldn't want you to have to give up this life to raise a baby when you are this young. We will make you a doctors appointment in a couple of days to make sure its safe for you to use and Cole you can come along if you want. Come talk to me after you are done working out for today. See you later sweetheart." After she left the room I turned to Cole with a puzzled look.  
>"I thought that was going to be so much worse than it was!" He kissed me on the forehead and got up off the bed.<br>"I told you it wouldn't be that bad and she would understand. You are 18 now. Come on we are really late to the gym and you know what everyone will assume we were doing." I laughed and we headed down to the gym.


End file.
